1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive train of a motor vehicle which is equipped with a mechanical all-wheel drive, having an internal combustion engine which can have a drive connection to two axles via a transmission, and having a transversely installed electric machine arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The object of the invention is to improve a hybrid drive train according to the preamble of claim 1, in particular with respect to a highly dynamic driving style.
The object is achieved in a hybrid drive train of a motor vehicle which is equipped with a mechanical all-wheel drive, having an internal combustion engine which can have a drive connection to two axles via a transmission, and having a transversely installed electric machine arrangement, in that the electric machine arrangement is arranged approximately centrally in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The terms transverse and transverse direction relate to a motor vehicle having the hybrid drive train. The electric machine arrangement can be assigned alone or together with the internal combustion engine to a front axle or a rear axle of the motor vehicle. The approximately central arrangement of the electric arrangement considerably reduces the expenditure in terms of manufacturing in order to implement the motor vehicle as a right-handed steered or left-handed steered vehicle.